disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Huph
Gilbert Huph is a minor antagonist in the 2004 Disney/Pixar animated film, The Incredibles. He was Bob Parr's former employer at Insuricare. Personality Gilbert Huph is best described as greedy, ill-tempered, uncaring, and self-centered. Despite being the boss of an insurance company, he is more focused on gaining more money than providing clients with the insurance they need and scamming them out of their insurance money. As such, it is heavily implied that he has no qualms about illegally denying his clients aid. He always seems to have an excuse for getting angry, and also has a bad habit of yelling. Gilbert Huph also seems to talk down to his employees, as evidenced by his conversation with Bob in his office, treating him and possibly everyone under his employ like children who don't know what they're doing. He has no concern for anybody's well-being other than his own, as shown when he stopped Bob from helping a man being mugged with the threat of being fired. He is obsessed with bureaucracy, and gets furious when his workers (mainly Bob) use loopholes to circumvent various technically legit methods of denying them claims of insurance. Appearances ''The Incredibles Mr. Huph is the diminutive, short (both in height and temper), and immoral CEO of Insuricare and Bob's boss, more concerned with reaping a profit than the well-being of his customers, which is somewhat outright scamming the customers out of their insurance money. He is always annoyed that Bob keeps authorizing payment on insurance policies to different clients, even if it is part of their coverage. He reprimands Bob, asking him how Insuricare can remain profitable when Bob writes checks to every "Harry Hardluck" and "Sally Sobstory" that gives him a phone call. Mr. Huph figures out that Bob has been guiding customers through the legal loopholes to get the insurance they need, and calls him down to his office. During this discussion, Bob sees a man being mugged just outside the window, and tries to alert Mr. Huph to this, but when Huph sees the man getting mugged, he nonchalantly remarks that he hopes that he isn't insured. Bob tries to go and save him, but Huph threatens to fire his minion if he leaves his office. Bob then sees the mugger running away and succeeding. Mr. Huph then tries to tell Bob that he was close to losing his job, but Bob (enraged that he failed to save the citizen who was mugged and disgusted by his boss' callousness) snaps and loses his temper, brutally grabs Huph by the throat, and in his rage, throws him through five walls, severely injuring him. Huph survives, but is then hospitalized, in traction, and possibly mind-wiped by Agent Rick Dicker, but not before Huph tells Rick that Bob is fired. It is unknown what becomes of Mr. Huph after ''The Incredibles, but he most likely recovers from his injuries and goes back to work. ''Incredibles 2 While he isn't seen or mentioned in ''Incredibles 2, his company Insuricare is mentioned by Bob and Helen Parr when discussing about finding a job or working with Winston Deavor. Bob also mentions how much he hated his previous job alluding to Huph's abuse toward him. Trivia *He is the second Pixar character to be voiced by Wallace Shawn. The first is Rex in the ''Toy Story'' franchise. *On the "October 2005 WDW Pin Releases" website, there is a pin called "Boss's 2005 Day", where Bob is in Mr. Huph's office giving a present to his boss (whose arm is in a sling, presumably after the freak accident he had in the movie) for Boss's Day 2005. The words said "Bob Parr is presenting a gift to Mr. Huph for Boss's Day 2005. Remember your boss in 2005 with this unique Limited Edition pin featuring characters from The Incredibles. Boss's Day is celebrated every October 16. The pin was designed by Disney Design Group Artist Bret Melvin". *One of his lines, about a Walker policy, is a reference to producer John Walker. Gallery Cliptalkingto.gif|Clipart of Huph scolding Bob Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Huph storming down the hallway. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-1494.jpg|"You authorized payment on the Walker policy?!" Gilber-Huph.jpg|Huph yelling at Bob. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3209.jpg|"Sit down, Bob." A79fc0b851132a949d3f0e4b5dfe2660.jpg|"I'm not happy, Bob. NOT happy!" Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3241.jpg|"Why what? Be specific, Bob." Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3250.jpg|"Your customers make me unhappy." Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3255.jpg|"Complaints I can handle." Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3267.jpg|"What I can't handle is your customers' inexplicable knowledge of Insuricare's inner workings!" Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3298.jpg|"The law requires that I answer no." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3306.jpg|"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP OUR PEOPLE! Starting with our stockholders, Bob!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3313.jpg|"Who's helping them out, huh?!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3334.jpg|"Is like an enormous--yes! Precisely!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3347.jpg|"It only works if all the little cogs mesh together!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3354.jpg|"Now, a clock needs to be cleaned, well-lubricated and wound tight." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg|"The best clocks have jeweled movements." Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3369.jpg|"Cogs that fit and cooperate by design." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3387.jpg|"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, PARR!" Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.jpg|"Do not change the subject, Bob!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3402.jpg|"Well, let's hope we don't cover him!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3414.jpg|"Stop right now OR YOU'RE FIRED!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3417.jpg|Huph smirks evilly as he forces Bob to leave an innocent to get mugged. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3422.jpg|"Close the door." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|"Get over here now." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3459.jpg|"You were this close to losing your--" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|Bob, disgusted by Huph's callousness, furiously grabs him by the throat. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3465.jpg|Bob throws Huph through several walls, and he crashes into a filing cabinet, badly injured. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3469.jpg|Huph lets out weak pained groans. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.jpg|Huph's defeat. External links * * es:Gilbert Huph fr:Gilbert L'Œuf zh:亨先生 Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Males Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Neutral characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in video games Category:American characters